Control devices of actuators are known, which use keyboards and buttons to operate the trim tabs of pleasure boats. These tabs are generally placed astern, sometimes under the hull of the boat, and include stabilizers, which usually consist of metal plates, and hydraulic or electromechanical cylinder actuators, which determine the change in angle of the stabilizers compared to the ideal flat surface of water. Such plates are attached to the hull of the boat with a hinge.
Sometimes these stabilizers are also equipped with sensors that can detect, minute by minute, the angle of the plate so that the trim can be controlled more effectively.